1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kimchi jar, and more particularly to a driving control apparatus of a kimchi jar and a method thereof by which temperature in the jar is accurately detected to drive a compressor and to optimally store the kimchi in refrigeration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a refrigerator equipped with a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber is used to store frozen food, refrigerated food or kimchi in respectively appropriate temperatures. Meanwhile, when kimchi and refrigerated food are stored together in a refrigerating chamber of a refrigerator, odor generated from fermentation of the kimchi causes an interior of the refrigerating chamber to be filled with bad smell and leaves other refrigerated food to be permeated therewith, harming intrinsic smell of the refrigerated food, which necessitates kimchi to be stored in a separate jar.
Furthermore, although a kimchi jar containing kimchi should be buried underground for adequate fermentation and flavor thereof, it is very difficult in an environment where most people live in an apartment, row house or the like to bury the jar underground.
Researches and other studies on kimchi stored in a separate container such as kimchi jar are carried out vigorously, and a conventional kimchi jar is illustrated in FIG. 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional kimchi jar includes a body 10, a door 20, a manipulating unit 30 equipped with a plurality of keys for establishment of various functions and execution thereof and a chamber 40 for storing the kimchi.
Now, operation of the driving control method of a kimchi jar thus constructed will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
First of all, when kimchi is stored in the chamber 40 of the body 10 and a refrigerated storage after fermentation is selected through the manipulating unit 30, a fermentation temperature (preferably 25 degrees celsius) set up in the chamber 40 for established fermentation period is maintained to ferment the kimchi.
Next, a compressor motor is driven to circulate refrigerant, and air in the chamber 40 is heat-exchanged and cooled by an evaporator disposed in the body 10, such that an interior temperature in the chamber 40 maintains an established refrigerated storage temperature (preferably, approximately zero degree celsius) to thereby store the kimchi in refrigerated fermented state.
Meanwhile, FIG. 2 illustrates a state change of water, where it can be noted that temperature does not change during a predetermined period of time (T) from water-freezing zero degree celsius to a time of state-change of the water.
However, there is a problem in that kimchi cannot be properly fermented or stored in refrigeration because a temperature sensor installed in the chamber is fixedly established at a low temperature state and as time goes by an error is generated on the temperature detected through the temperature sensor, resulting in inaccuracy in detection of the inner temperature in the chamber.
By way of example, when an actual temperature of zero degree celsius is detected as below zero degree celsius (Ts0.degree. C.) due to malfunction of the temperature sensor, as illustrated in FIG. 3, the overall inner temperature of the chamber detected by the temperature sensor is lowly sensed due to a temperature difference (.tangle-solidup.T1), thereby causing an improper fermentation and refrigerated storage of the kimchi.
Furthermore, when the temperature of zero degree celsius (Ts0.degree. C.) is detected higher than actual zero degree celsius due to malfunction of the temperature sensor, as illustrated in FIG. 4, the overall inner temperature of the chamber detected by the temperature sensor is highly sensed due to a temperature difference (.tangle-solidup.T2), again causing an improper fermentation and refrigerated storage of the kimchi.